


Batteries

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Hal has a problem





	Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The shout of a drill sergeant rang out across the planet, calling order to the Green Lantern recruits, who straightened into a tidy line. For a moment, Hal watched them, then Kilowog glanced over, sending him a questioning expression. Hal shrugged. No way was he going to bring up his problem in front of a bunch of recruits.

"Alright, poozers," Kilowog snapped, and every Green Lantern was stiffly to attention in an instant even more than before, "take a break!" It was barely perceivable, the slight relaxation of the recruits but, with narrowed eyes, Kilowog saw. "100 push ups, all of you, now!"

Glad it wasn't him in there, Hal grinned, then quickly covered it up when he saw Kilowog approaching. "Hey, Kilowog, nice to see you haven't changed. Much." Hal slapped his hand on Kilowog's shoulder, having to reach up to do so, and attempted to pull him into a bear hug. That turned out to be a mistake when Kilowog happily reciprocated and almost crushed Hal's ribs. Wincing, Hal extracted himself from Kilowog's arms, but silently mused hugging Sinestro was still more dangerous.

"You haven't gotten any bigger," Kilowog commented gruffly, his hands in fists on his hips. "No Sinestro today? Thought the Guardians had him glued to your side. What's that like?" To Kilowog, it was apparent the idea seemed as alien as he was. Right, because Kilowog didn't like Sinestro, Hal had forgotten that, so distracted he was by his admiration and, dare he say, obsession? It rarely occurred him that someone didn't like Sinestro, but then again, that was actually a lot of people.

"Not as bad as you might think," Hal said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he shook his head, his gaze directed at the ground, the smile on his lips the most honest expression he could make of how he felt towards Sinestro. "No, he's… on Korugar, right now, I guess." As usual.

There were no words to fully convey to Kilowog how amazing Sinestro was and besides, Hal didn't think the drill sergeant was interested in listening. And Hal was here for a reason, when he would usually be bugging Sinestro to come back and work with him. "Actually, that's kinda why I came to see you." Just a little sheepishly, Hal retrieved his power battery from its pocket dimension and held it out to Kilowog. "I think I broke it. Sinestro will murder me if he finds out - you have to fix it, please, Kilowog."

With a decidedly stern expression, Kilowog took the power battery and studied the long crack in its side. "How'd you manage this one?" he asked, and Hal hesitated, wondering just how embarrassed he was prepared to get to fix this. No, what was he thinking? He couldn't let Sinestro know he'd messed up, no matter the cost, he'd never here the end of it.

"Tripped over," Hal muttered. "I left it on the floor, and I wasn't paying attention. Of course, I managed to smack my head against the thing and knocked myself out. That was probably when I cracked it. The battery, not my head. My head is fine." Just in case, Hal tapped his knuckles against the side of his head.

"Debatable," Sinestro murmured, from behind Hal, and the human spun around. Even knowing Sinestro was now in a position to notice all of Hal's mistakes, Hal couldn't help but be pleased to see him. Managing to get Sinestro away from Korugar was always an achievement, though now wasn't the best time for him to show up. "Jordan." Hal ducked his head in the glow of pleasure that Sinestro had addressed him first, before Kilowog. "Kilowog, if you don't mind." Sinestro's hand shot out and snatched Hal's battery from Kilowog. "I'll take that."

Feeling just a little awkward, Hal shifted from foot to foot as Sinestro examined the battery, then he glanced up, sneaking a subtle look. Sinestro didn't seem particularly angry, but that didn't mean anything when he had the most amazing ability to reveal absolutely nothing. "At least no serious damage has been caused," Sinestro finally said, and he tossed the battery carelessly back to Kilowog. "Get it fixed." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Like I'm his personal slave," Kilowog grumbled, but he'd caught the battery, it swung loosely from his fingers. "How do you put up with him, Jordan?" There was no 'putting up with' involved. If possible, Hal would much rather be spending every moment he had with Sinestro, every hour, every day, but no one really seemed to get why. Sure, Sinestro could be arrogant, but so could Hal.

"That's what I heard Salaak ask Sinestro about me," Hal replied, grinning. "Hey, I'll catch you later, OK? Glued to Sinestro's side, remember." Kilowog nodded, and Hal took his leave, flying after Sinestro. "Hey, wait up!" Skidding to a stop, Hal turned around and began flying backwards, facing Sinestro. "Look, Sin, I really had no idea the power battery was going to break like that. I thought it was unbreakable! How was I supposed to know my head was harder than willpower?"

Sinestro paused, coming to a stop, and arched a disbelieving eyebrow at Hal. "Did I not tell you? Constantly, I might add. Do not leave your battery lying around. But no. You insist on disobeying my every order, refuse to listen to my advice. I am hardly surprised by the position you have found yourself in, I did predict it, after all, a prediction you would not hear. Perhaps this time you will learn to use those round things you humans call ears."

Said round ears flushed, Hal hung his head. OK, fine, Sinestro had been right, Sinestro was always right, he accepted that, and he accepted the disappointment he felt directed at him. That, more than anything, was the worst, how Sinestro didn't yell, just spoke clearly in that way of his, a reprimand, for sure, but one that cut into Hal with shocking ease. "Are you alright?" This was said much less harshly, and Hal looked up, confused. "You hit your head," Sinestro prompted.

Comprehension dawned, "Oh right," Hal said, remembering when Sinestro had interrupted his conversation with Kilowog. "No, it's fine. Still harder than willpower, apparently." Though Hal grinned, Sinestro didn't join in the joke, just made a small neutral sound in his throat and continued on, brushing past the human. "But I need to charge my ring," Hal was quick to add, hurrying to return to his place in front of Sinestro, flying backwards. "Can I use your battery? Please?" With the most imploring expression he could muster, Hal clasped his hands together in front of him.

"No, I think not," Sinestro denied thoughtfully. "You might break it." Affronted, Hal was about to demand an answer to how he was going to charge his ring now, but Sinestro stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. Hal's breath caught in his throat, he sucked in his ribs, and he was so distracted, he barely noticed when Sinestro pointed something out to him. "Do you see that, Jordan?"

After blinking a few times and focusing, Hal realised, with a sinking feeling, what Sinestro wanted him to see. And, by association, what Sinestro wanted him to do. "The Central Power Battery? I suppose you want me to charge my ring from it."

"Yes, exactly, like every other Green Lantern who has ever refused their mentor's advice and broken their own battery," Sinestro agreed, taking it just a little too far in Hal's opinion. "No more borrowing mine, Jordan. Whenever your ring is in need of charge, you will return to Oa and charge here. No excuses. Do you understand?" Gloomily, Hal nodded. "Good. I will return after my appointment with the Guardians. I expect you to be ready for me by then."

With that, Sinestro flew off, as abrupt as ever, and Hal felt the loss of his presence immediately. His shoulder tingled where Sinestro's hand had been, he could still feel the cool breath on his neck, and he shivered. Then he very deliberately shook himself, shaking his head, and he flew off for the Central Power Battery, trying to push any thought of Sinestro out of his mind. 


End file.
